Rock'n'Roll Romance
by mRs.tRoyboLton89
Summary: Freddy and his sister Megan leave on a Summer Teen Cruise for most of the summer, there they meet two other siblings who are going to rock their WORLD.R&Review please! [FreddyOC, some SummerZack,some KatieOC]
1. Summer Fun Begins Freddy's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING you recognize, the amazing Sshool of Rock belongs to Mike White. I only own Sophie, Travis, Tanner and Tyler and some of the plot.

**Chapter 1. Summer Fun Begins (Freddy's POV)**

"I can't believe it! School's out! Finally! We're seniors!" I said as Zack, Summer, Katie and I walked out of Horace Green High.

I'm so happy school's out, see this summer my mom's sending me and my younger sister (**A/N: She's 15, go with it.) **on a 3 weeek cruise, so I'm totally stoked.

"Freddy! Geez, snap out of it!" said Summer to me as Katie waved her hand in front of my face.

"Dude, what are you doin' this summer?" Zack asked me.

"3 week cruise with Megan" I responded, a huge smile on my face.

"Lucky! You know what cruise ships mean?"asked Zack again.

I nodded and wiggled my eyebrows and responded "Hot chicks"

At this, both Summer and Katie rolled their eyes and Zack just laughed.

Summer, Zack and I walked Katie until we had to split. Katie lived in an apartment complex with her mom, they moved there after Katie's dad left them 2 years ago.

Summer, Zack and I only live a couple of blocks away from each other so we walk together everyday.

My house was first, so I stayed behind and as I waved bye to my friends, I pushed the keys in the door and opened it. I stepped inside and dropped the keys on the kitchen's island counter.

"FREDRICK ANDREW JONES! Get up here now! Why are you NOT packed yet?" I heard my mom yell from upstairs.

Oh shit! I said as I ran upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is kinda short but it's kinda like an intro… feel free to review… no flames please but constructive criticism will be deeply appreciated. If u wanna email me with any suggestions or questions feel free… the mails on my profile…. Thanks! Now hit the nice purple button it doesn't bite… promise.**


	2. Summer Sunshine Sophie's POV

Disclaimer… if I owned School of Rock…would I really be writing a FF? yea.. don't think so. I only own a few of the characters (Kevin Clark I wish!) and some of the plot. 

**Chapter 2. Summer Sunshine (Sophie's POV)**

"MOM! Where is my new bikini?" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping she could hear me.

"Which one Sophie?" she yelled back.

"The black and pink ones with the skulls on the top" I yelled back at her.

"It's in your suitcase already, you packed it last night" She said leaning on my doorway.

"oh… right. I guess I'm done then" I said closing my suitcase.

"I'm so excited for this cruise mom, thanks a lot" I tell my mom as I hug her and she kisses my forehead.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, gather up your carry on bad and rest, it's a pretty wild day tomorrow" she said to me as she left to help my useless twin brother pack.

I gather a pair of torn old jeans, a black vintage Rolling Stones short sleeved shirt, a plain white long sleeved one to wear underneath and my red Chuck Taylor's and I pack them in my carry on as I turn to look at my flight schedule again.

**7:30**- Flight to **Dallas/ Ft. Worth Airport**.

**11:00**- Arrival to Dallas.

**11:00-1:45**- USELESS AIRPORT TIME.

**2:30**- Flight to **Miami Int'l Airport**.

**3:45**- Arrival **Miami Int'l Airport**.

**4:00**- Check in Le Meridien Hotel

**5:00**- FREE TIME

**FRIDAY**

**8:00**- Be at Cruise departing place.

**9:00**- Ship Leaves.

(END POV)

She had to fly from L.A to Dallas and finally to Miami where she'd leave on the coolest cruise ever, for 3 whole weeks, just Sophie and her brother Tyler… and hopefully some cuties. At this Sophie packed another vintage tee, this time it was Aerosmith and went to sleep, dreaming of an amazing Caribbean paradise.


	3. Sophie's Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that u recognize, except Sophie, Tyler.

**Chapter 3. A whole lot of flying.**

Tyler, Sophie's twin brother, awoke at 5:00am, he got up and went into Sophie's bedroom, rock music filling his ears.

"Sophie get up we gotta go" he said shaking Sophie awake. Sophie let out a groan and before she started her 'i-wont-get-up-you'll-have-to-pull-me-out-' everyday routine she remembered why her brother had come to wake her up at this ungodly hour.

Sophie got up, her wavy chocolate brown hair kind of all over the place, she was wearing her plaid flannel pants and a black Ramones shirt. she told Tyler to get ready and to get out of her room.

Sophie went in her bathroom, and turned on her muisc louder as she turned on her shower and stepped in.

Afer washing her hair and rinsing it out Sophie got out and toweled it dry. She then proceeded to get dressed. She grabbed a semi-torn jean skirt and a white Nirvana shirt along with her low, black Chuck Taylor's. She left her hair down and applied a little eyeliner and some lip-gloss.

She put her necessities in their bag and put that smaller bag in her carry on and set off to find her brother.

"Tyler are you done?" she asked a she stepped inside his room. Tyler was wearing baggy black shorts, white and green Etnies shoes, and a green Volcom shirt.His sort of shaggy, brown hair wet from the shower. He too was closing his carry on.

"Yeah, let's go" he said grabbing his carry on and his suitcase as Sophie left to her room to do the same.

They met downstairs in their grand kitchen, they each grabbed a giant cup of coffee and loaded their bags on the taxi cab waiting outside as thei left for LAX airport.


	4. Freddy's Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that u recognize, except Sophie, Tyler and Batanga Airlines.

**Chapter 4. Freddy's morning.**

"Freddy c'mon get up!" said an exasperated Megan kicking Freddy's bed and turning dow the loud rock music.

"Go awa-" Freddy started to speak whenhe remembered what day it was. He immediately jumped out of bed.

As his sister Megan left his room, Freddy turned up Zack's song which was now blasting on his CD player. He didn't bother to take a shower, he grabbed an old pair of jeans, an old 'The Clash' white t-shirt and some black converse. He then grabbed his hair gel and headed to the bathroom. He gelled his hair into a sort of mohawk, a messy one and as he grabbed his suitcase he left to find his sister.

"It's still a bit erly Meg, I'm going down to the computer room. Lemme know when you're ready" Freddy said as he grabbed his suitcase along with his sisters and headed downstairs. He dropped the bags in front of the door and headed to his left down a small hallway where to his right was the door leading to his computer room. He turned the computer on and logged on to IM to see that Zack was on.

**SpazzyMcGee: hey dude ur up rly**

**ZackAttack1: yea cudnt sleep u?**

**SpazzyMcGee: leavin soon gotta jet 2 miami**

**ZackAttack1: i nvy u so much. lemme knw bout da grls alrite?**

**SpazzyMcGee:yea yea... i think megans bringin her laptop so feel free 2 email**

**ZackAttack1: k. ill tell the band**

**SpazzyMcGee: oh dude do me a huge fav.**

** tell katie im sry dat i dnt say gudbye tell her 2 email me**

**ZackAttack1:will do**

**SpazzyMcGee: well i g2g well talk soon**

**ZackAttack1: deal. knock 'em dead spazzy**

**SpazzyMcGee: haha. will do.**

"Meg! are you ready?" said freddy as he stepped out of his computer room out to the front door.

"Yeah, let's go" said Megan who was now dressed in tightish, hip-hugging jeans and a black tank that showed like 3 inches of her belly and a red hoodie around her waist.

"you forgot this" Megan said handing Freddy his black quiksilver hoodie.

"Thanks, now let's go" said Freddy, grabbing the bags and handing Megan a small folder containing all their flight documents.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing u recognize, except Sophie,Tyler and the Airline...

**Chapter 5. Airports are no fun.**

While Sophie and her brother Tyler had to fly practically all the way across the U.S, Freddy and Megan only had to take a couple of hour flight from New York to Miami.

(**A/N: I'm not going to write Sophie's trip, it's too repetitive and boring...)**

Freddy and Megan boarded Batanga Airlines Flight LH537 and listened to the stewardess drone about safety procedures, not even bothering to listen, Freddy got out his CD player and listened to his Rock 'n' Roll mix CD. As the plane lifted off JFK airport and as the andless drumbeats bega, Freddy started to drift to relaxed dreamless sleep.

A couple of hours later Fraddy was being elbowed in the ribs by Megan.

"Wake up and look out the window you dork" she said pointing.

"Sweet" said Freddy admiring the white sands and clear waters below.

"Dear passengers, thank you for flying Batanga Airlines. Enjoy your stay in Miami" Freddy head the stewardess say.

After getting through customs, and getting their bags Megan and Freddy decided to head to a cab so they could go to their hotel.

* * *

"Welcome aboard Batanga Airlines, Flight number FH535 destination Miami, Florida please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your flight."

Sophie was by now, bored to death with airplanes. She plugged her ears with her headphones and listened to her Rolling Stones/AcDc mixed CD and fell asleep on Tyler's shoulder.

"Yo Sophie, wake up. Meet the sunshine" said Tyler nudging Sophie gently.

"Awesome" Sophie replied a smile on her face.

Tyler and Sophie got off the plane and did the accustomed check-in, then they found their larger suitcases and set off to find a cab to ride to LeMeridien Hotel.


	6. Miami Heat

**Disclaimer: **I dont own anything that u can recognize. Otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting here in writing fanFICTION.

**Chapter6. Miami Heat.**

Sophie and Tyler checked into their hotel near Sunny Isles Beach and dropped their bags in their room. They agreed in going out to the nearest mall and just hanging out, so they called a cab in and a midst a blur of beaches, palm trees and sunset Sophie and Tyler drove to Aventura Mall.

Meanwhile, Freddy and Megan were just hanging around their Miami Hilton suite.

"Let's just stay here, we can go swimming, order room service and just relax" said Freddy as he dropped himself on his bed, his hands behind his head.

"Sure. I'm going to go change" responded Megan opening her suitcase and taking out her dark green bikini.

"okay" said Freddy, and as Megan entered the bathroom, he took his black quicksilver trunks out. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his swimsuit over his red boxers.

He grabbed two towels and as Megan stepped out of the bathroom he tossed one to her and headed down the elevator towards the swimming pool.

Sophie and tyler were now sitting on a bench along many bags and sharing a large red Icee.

After finishing their icy drink they headed to Sophie's favorite store '**Lithium**' a vintage rock and roll shop.

"I absolutely love this place!" said Sophie approaching the cashier, a pair of vintage jeans and like 2 tee-shirts on her arm. As the cashier, a very cute guy, started ringing up her things a necklace caught her eye. It was very simple but she wanted it. It was a leather string, black, and a small guitar pick hung on it. It was a fender pick and it was bright pink, she instantly loved it. She asked the cute guy to add it to her stuff.

"Sophie, enough shopping! Let's go! I'm starving" said Tyler preventing Sophie from entering Hot Topic.

"Fine let's go to the food court and then we can go back" said Sophie heading over to the food court.

As Sophie went towards the Chinese Restaurant, Tyler headed to get some some pizza. They both met at a table and enjoyed a nice meal.

Meanwhile, back at the Hilton.

"Let's go Freddy! I'm cold AND hungry!" whined a wet, slightly shivering Megan.

"Fine!" responded Freddy, getting out of the now freezing water and walking out to his towel. He grabbed his towel and put his t-shirt back on as he and Megan went back to their suite.

They both took showers, a nice warm one for Megan, and put on their pajamas. Then, they called room service, ate and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review... go on, hit the pretty purple button, subconciously you really really want to. 


	7. Departure To Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, there's a reason this is called a FANfiction. If I owned SoR would I really be sitting here doing this?... yea didn't think so. I own the plot, and Sophie,Tyler and Megan

**Chapter 7. Departure to Paradise.**

Freddy and Megan got an early start, they both took quick showers and got dressed. Megan wore tight jean capris, a red t-shirt that hugged her curves tightly and black platform sandals; she put her shoulder length dirty blonde hair into two loose braids. Freddy, on the other hand, dressed in black baggy shorts, another white "band" t-shirt and his red Converse. He decided not to gel his hair and leave it messy atop his head, a sort of bed-head look. They gathered the few things they had scattered around the room, packed them in their respective bags and called the bellman.

Once their bags had arrived at the lobby, Megan and Freddy decided to leave them at the front desk and grab some breakfast.

"Let's go to the buffet, mom said it was good" suggested Megan pointing towards the large wooden doors that lead to the buffet restaurant.

"Let's go" Freddy responded. At the sound of the word 'buffet' he was grinning madly.

They both sat at a quaint little table decked in white table cloth and with plates, silverware and glasses scattered about. After settling in and receiving a small pot of coffee they took turns getting their food. While Megan could manage to bring her moderate plate of food to the table, Freddy had trouble bringing a bit of EVERYTHING in fear that it would disappear the minute he sat back down, he kept receiving odd looks from the people nearby but Megan just gave him look that had disgust written all over it.

Unlike Megan and Freddy, Sophie and Tyler were under a bit of stress. Seeing as Sophie, being the lazy bum that she is, heard the alarm clock blaring its unwelcome noise and shut it off as she fell right back to sleep. This caused them to be around 45 minutes behind schedule. As Sophie woke up with a start she looked at the blinking green numbers on her bedside table.

"Shit! Tyler! Get up!" she said throwing a pillow at him, after having jumped out of bed.

"Get up you ass! We're late! Get dressed" she yelled after shaking him awake.

"Aight! Don't get your panties in a knot!" Tyler responded getting up and earning himself a smack on the back of the head as he went to get dressed.

Sophie packed the rest of the stuff that was lying around while Tyler used the bathroom. When he came out, dressed in baggy jeans, his checkered vans and a red t-shirt, Sophie instructed him to cal the front desk and ask for a cab. He proceeded to do just that as Sophie went to use the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, Sophie gathered her torn, sort of baggy jeans, her black Chuck Taylor's and a pink Aerosmith tee that read "It's my new obsession" and headed out to meet Tyler who was just waiting on her to take all their bags down as they checked out of LeMeridien Hotel.

Their Taxi cab arrived and as the piled their suitcases in the trunk they re greeted with a strong Miami breeze, taking in the wonderful beach scent Sophie got inside the cab. After instructing the driver on where they were headed, Sophie applied light makeup on her face, just some dark eyeliner and a brush of lip-gloss. The ride to the ship dock was relatively short, as they arrived Sophie could see a lot of teenagers, just liker herself and her brother, starting to check in.

They paid the cab driver and made their way to the check-in line. Even though there were a lot of people the line moved pretty fast, so very soon after their arrival they were at the front of the line.

"Muller. That's M-U-L-L-E-R Sophie and Tyler." Sophie told the lady with the clipboard who had just asked for their names.

"Alright, go on in" the lady responded after checking her long list of names.

Sophie and Tyler then proceeded up a long ramp that leads them inside the majestic ship.

As the dark haired twins boarded the ship, the two blonde siblings were a few people away from checking in.

"Jones. Megan and Fredrick." Megan kindly told them man holding the clipboard after he'd asked the routine "Full name" question. As the tall, muscular man verified that their names were indeed on the list, he let Megan and Freddy continue their way up towards the ship.

(**A/n: Ok, here's chapter 7. hope you liked it, please review!)**


	8. ChuLin CuLin CunfLy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, there's a reason this is called a FANfiction. If I owned SoR would I really be sitting here doing this?... yea didn't think so. I own the plot, and Sophie,Tyler and Megan and the cruise line which is really a song by a group called CALLE 13 (they're good… if you're into the whole reggaeton, latin hip hop thing…)

**Chapter 8. Aboard CHULIN CULIN CUNFLY Cruise Line **

(try saying that five times fast. Go on. I dare you.)

After getting past the first step of the check in process both groups of siblings and their suitcases trudged along to the next stop, getting their respective rooms.

"Names Please" a perky, strawberry blonde-haired woman asked Freddy.

"Megan and Fredrick Jones" Freddy replied smiling at the somewhat attractive blonde.

After putting their names in the computer in front of her, she turned back to Freddy.

"You guys are in suite 5209. Here are your card keys, and a packet including maps, schedules for activities, menus, plans, etc. Enjoy your trip" she said to both Megan and Freddy as she handed them 2 credit card-like keys, a folder filled with different colored papers and proceeded to attach a plastic, electric blue bracelet to each of their arms.

"Thanks" said Megan, who then walked away following Freddy.

Sophie and Tyler were at the check-in desk with Grace, a very slow clerk who was apparently very new to this.

"Sophie and Tyler. M-U-L-L-E-R, would you like me to spell it again?" Sophie asked her, irritably, once more.

"Chill out Sophie" Tyler tried to calm his sister's hot temper down.

"Here. 2 key cards for suite 5305. Packet with maps and stuff and here are your bracelets" grace told them as she attached the piece of blue plastic around their wrists.

As Sophie bent over to pick up her stuff, a blonde guy dressed in black shorts and white tee almost knocked her over.

"Friggin' jerk!" Sophie scoffed.

Sophie and Tyler headed to the nearest elevator. As it almost began to close its doors, Tyler caught it. Much to Sophie's dismay, the blonde who almost knocked her over was in there, accompanied by a similar looking blonde. Much more to Sophie's annoyance the more he looked at the blonde male specimen, the nicer and actually hotter he got.

'_wow, not bad! Well, where there's one there's more!'_ Sophie thought, smiling to herself.

"Hi, I'm Tyler" Sophie heard her brother speak and introduce himself to Megan.

"I'm Megan" she replied almost blushing.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you around" replied Tyler as he flashed Megan his killer smile.

A loud bell went off, signaling they were on level 5, and they all got out. Megan waved 'bye' to Tyler and followed Freddy to the right of the elevator and Sophie grabbed Tyler's dumbstruck figure and pulled him in the opposite direction towards the left of the elevator.

Sophie let out a sigh as she slid her key on the door handle and walked into her and her brother's room. Instantly her mouth fell open and she let out a shriek in excitement.

She stood there looking at the fabulous room. It had a small sitting area with a love seat, a slightly larger couch and a reclinable chair which were all arranger around a high tech plasma screen with awesome surround sound. Near the door was a small kitchen area, a stove, a small fridge, sink and microwave were there; the kitchen area was separated from the sitting area by a ceramic tiled bar with a couple of stools to sit in. To Sophie's left, she saw a short hallway, to her right at the end of the hallway, was a room, to her left another room and right in front of her was the door to the bathroom. She grabbed her bags and rolled them over to the room on her left because Tyler had already started unpacking his things in the other one, so without much more to do she did the same.

Megan and Freddy's room was exactly like Sophie and Tyler's and as they each chose a room, they started unpacking their things as well.

After a while of unpacking Sophie was finished. She looked down at her black Roxy watch as she noticed it was 9:00 am. She heard a man speak on what she assumed was a speaker in her room.

"Good Morning passengers aboard Chulin Culin Cunfly's Teenage Cruise! This is Michael Duvall your captain for the trip. If you'd like to, please approach the main deck, as we're about to leave. Thank You and enjoy you trip."

Tyler walked over to Sophie's now fully unpacked room and aksed her if she wanted to go.

"You wanna go over to that deck Sophie?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, let's go" she said as they headed out the room.


	9. Meet the Jones

A/N: Here's an update. I don't know if people are reading, if you are, please REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: School of Rock isn't mine. It's yours, duh.**

Tyler and Sophie made their way to the top deck where most of the people were now gathering.

Most of the people, Sophie noted, were around her age 17-18 years old. She noticed, of course, the large amount of what she liked to refer to as _hotties_. Tall guys, shorter guys, tanned, blondes, brunettes, preppy, poser-like, sort of punk style, sort of unique style, basically there was a bit of everything. Looking around the deck is where she saw him again, except this time his sister wasn't with him. She had been talking to Tyler, while Sophie was scoping. Sophie really liked something about him, she didn't know what it was but she liked it.

While Megan had left him to talk to, what he heard her say, the only guy worth talking to; Freddy decided to look around. In doing so, he laid eyes on various girls who were all like his previous girlfriends. Not wanting to go through the whole poser/cheerleader **(A/N; no offense to ANYONE!)** experience ever again he didn't bother with them and as he turned to look around some more he saw her.

It was the girl on the elevator, the one he almost knocked over trying to get away from that check-in clerk. She was fairly tall, from what Freddy could tell almost 7 inches shorter to his 6'2". She had chocolate brown, wavy hair with a hint of golden touches here and there and from what he could tell she was curvy around all the right places. What caught his attention was her outfit, it wasn't really anything special, all the other girls were clad in mini-skirts and revealing tops obviously to catch guy's attention but not this girl. She was wearing torn jeans, Chuck Taylor's; which really surprised Fredy since he'd never seen any girl outside his band wear them, and what he realized was an Aerosmith shirt by the clever lyrics across her chest. By now she had joined the conversation with his sister and that one guy so Freddy decided to head over.

As he walked over towards his sister, he saw Sophie smile, small dimples forming on her cheeks. He stood next to Megan and putting his arm around her, he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Freddy" he said, his hand sticking out.

"Sophie" she replied, unsure of shaking his hand but shook it nonetheless.

"Hey. I'm Tyler." her brother spoke after her, and looking at his arm around Megan shot a questioning look to the blond girl.

"This is my brother" Megan responded as she slightly winked at Tyler and smiled.

"Oh, aight" said Tyler, a big smile flashing his lips.

The four engaged in small talk about random things as the ship left the dock and the more either boys talked to the girls, the more they liked them.

**(A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. That last line is a bit confusing, I know. Please review and let me know what you think.!)**


	10. Meeting new people

A/N: Here's an update. I don't know if people are reading, if you are, please REVIEW! Oh, Thanks xstarglossx for her suggestions, I hope it's slowly coming to your liking. And thank you to ehmigawd rainbows and xoxoalexaxoxo for reviewing as well!

**Disclaimer: School of Rock isn't mine. It's yours, duh.**

They had left the dock way behind when the chatty foursome made their way toward the lobby. Everyone aboard was gathered around a petite woman. She made sure everyone was quiet and spoke.

"Welcome aboard our Summer Teen Cruise. You'll find if you look around that most of you are in the age range from 15 to 18 years old. We will spend 3 weeks at sea and we'll be making a few stops. The ship we are currently on has many facilities that you can enjoy including, 2 on board clubs, a game room, a movie theater, 3 swimming pools (a wave pool, a normal one, and a large hot tub.) There are 4 restaurants (Portofino, a classy formal one, Aditus a 24-hour snack bar, Sidenote, a more casual place and a 24-hour Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream bar.) There will also be a lot of activities you could join in. You'll find that, and any other information in the packets you received upon your check-in. Thank You"

After the lady had spoken, everyone was awestruck at all that the ship had to offer. Seeing as everyone now stood in the lobby, they all got a chance to meet more people. Tyler, Sophie, Freddy and Megan each started their own way to meet the others.

---Sophie's POV---

Tyler, Megan, Freddy and I split. As I started walking off, not really wanting to meet anyone, actually no, doubting there was anyone else worth meeting someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Hey" a guy, around 18 I'd say spoke. I looked at him, '_not bad'_ I thought. He was around 6Ft. dark brown hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. He was also pretty fit.

"Hi, I'm Sophie" I said, sticking out my hand.

"I'm Jason" he said as he shook my hand gently.

We immediately started talking and I was totally turned off. All Jason could was 'I love this, I love that' ME, ME, ME. Not wanting to be rude by just walking away I started to look around for help. Tyler was too busy talking to a girl, Megan was too busy giggling and as a last resort I turned to look for Freddy. As soon as I found him we locked gazes, he rolled his eyes at me and fake-yawned. I smiled and mouthed a very discreet 'help!' and nudged my head over to Jason, who hadn't stopped talking the entire time. Freddy smiled, nodded and turned to the girl yapping away in front of him and said something, so now he was on his way over here. I turned back to Jason, and started nodding and smiling **(A/n: When in doubt, always nodd and smile;)) **at his conversation when I felt an arm slide around my shoulders and when I turned around there was Freddy Jones. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing but he cut me off.

"Just play along" he whispered.

"Hey man, I'm Freddy"

"Hey, Jason"

"So, I see you've met my girlfriend"

"Oh, you're her boyfriend?" Jason asked turning towards me, as if to double check. All I did was move closer to Freddy, put my head on his shoulder and nodd "yeah" followed by a small smile.

"Alright man. See you around Sophie" he said leaving. I pulled away from Freddy, not wanting to really, and smiled widely.

"Oh God! Thank you so much! You have no idea what you just did for me!" I told Freddy.

"It was nothing, but you owe me" he responded with a wink that I think might've turned my legs to some sort of goo.

"Deal. I'm just gonna go to my room. I'll see you around and thanks!" I said and started to leave.

"I'm going back as well and since we're going the same way, would you mind if I walked you?" he asked me.

"Sure, let's go" I said and left towards the elevators.

**(A/n: Hope you liked it! Remember, Reviews make the wRiter… so please do it!)**


	11. 20 Questions and Realization

**Disclaimer: School of Rock isn't mine. It's yours, duh.**

Chapter 11.

---Sophie's POV---

Freddy walked me to my room. Seriously though, at first glance he's everything I hate; pretty boy, cocky, playboy, etc. but he's realy not like that at all. We were playing 20 questions on the way to my room.

"Favorite color?" He'd ask.

"Pink and black, together" I'd answer and then he'd say his "Red"

"Favorite food?" I asked him.

"Definitely pancakes" he said and I just stared right at him.

"Are you serious? I absolutely love pancakes" I replied smiling.

"Ok, here's a tough one. Favorite band?" he asked when turned a corner, a couple of doors away from my own.

"Ugh, too many. You go first" I turned to him.

"I've got, Ac/Dc, some very early Greenday, The Clash, and Metallica" he said.

"A little bit of everything I see. Well I love Aerosmith, Ac/Dc, Rolling Stones, The Who, Sex Pistols, Nirvana and some Zeppelin" I said as we arrived at my door.

"Thanks for walking me Freddy. I'll see you around" I said as I slid the key in the door handle and walked inside the room.

Now, I'm not one to fall for guys quickly, you learn in L.A that you only get heartbroken if you wear your heart on your sleeve. However, only one other guys has ever made my stomach jump like Freddy Jones, and honestly, it was starting to scare me.

I walked around the living room and turned on the stereo after grabbing one of my CD's and putting it inside. I turned the colume up just a little and decided that a little sun would do me some good. I went into my room and changed into my pink and black Paul Frank bikini with the skulls on the top. I slid on a black Ramones fitted tee and a pair of old ripped jean shorts and put on my red low top Converse. I grabbed one of the towels hanging from the bathroom.

As I stepped out, Tyler was coming in the room and turning off my beautiful music, he spoke.

"Oh, good. You're ready. Megan and Freddy asked me if we wanted to go to the pool and I said we'd join them."

"Of course you did. I'll meet you there" I said grabbing my key card and exiting the room, headed for the pool.

---end POV---

Sophie arrived at the wave pool. It was located on a deck at the rear of the ship. It wasn't very crowded, only a few girls here and there lounging under the sun and some other people were enjoying the feeling of the fresh waves crashing against their bodies.

Sophie gabbed the lounge chair nearest to her and put her towel on it, then she took off her shirt, shorts and shoes and laid across it. She plugged her ears with Classic Rock music and closed her eyes, starting to feel the sunlight against her skin.

**(A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	12. Do you guys know each other?

**Disclaimer: School of Rock isn't mine. It's yours, duh.**

Chapter 12.

After what seemed like hours later Tyler, Megan and to Sophie's dismay/luck Freddy towered above her, blocking her sunlight. She opened her eyes and looked at the three of them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"C'mon Sophie! Let's go swimming" her brother said dropping his towel on the chair next to Sophie and shedding his Volcom tee.

"Ugh! Pass…" Sophie responded rather rudely. Truth is, she'd been thinking, yes she liked Freddy but she didn't want to go through pain like she did with **him.** She was deep in thought when someone spoke.

"Whatever. Meg, Freddy you guys coming?" Tyler asked the blonde siblings.

"Yeah I'm comin'" Megan replied shedding her clothes a grin plastered on her face. '_Great! She's hot for Ty'_ Sophie thought.

"I think I'll pass as well. I'll go in later." Said Freddy and as he shed his black Metallica tee, laid down on the chair next to her.

Sophie rolled her eyes, but smiled coyly. She re-plugged her ears with her earphones and closed her eyes. After ten minutes or so Sophie felt like someone was watching her. A playful smirk spread on her lips as she paused the current track playing on her CD and turned to Freddy.

"You know, you should take a picture, it lasts longer" she said as she got up and headed over o the pool slowly, very slowly. Freddy was still watching her intently, staring –no gawking actually. She reached the edge and arching her body, she dove into the pool without a splash. Freddy was left behind a little dumbstruck but with a smile on his face.

Sophie swam over to Tyler and Megan and chatted with them. In no time, Sophie felt a humongous splash next to her, a couple of seconds later she saw the blonde hair rising out of the water.

"Hello. Nice of you to join us" said Sophie.

"We were just talking about what our plans for today should be. What do you want to do, Freddy?" Megan inquired.

"I dunno. What have you got so far?" he shrugged and replied.

"Well, Tyler wants to hang out here for a bit" she responded.

"Megan wants to eat something, and then maybe grab some ice-cream" Tyler continued.

"and I want to watch a movie" finished Sophie.

The three of them looked expectantly at Freddy.

"Well, we'll hand here, eat something, and then go watch that movie" he concluded.

Everyone nodded and they continued to chat. While Megan and Tyler did their own flirting, Freddy and Sophie started splashing each other harmlessly but it soon turned into a four person water fight. They were all enjoying themselves, a lot actually. They played chicken fights, Tyler and Megan against Freddy and Sophie, and then some Tyler and Sophie against Freddy and Megan. Little did Sophie know that someone was watching her closely from afar.

After enjoying their fun time at the pool they decided to end it. All four teenagers got out of the pool, their bodies dripping in chlorine-ridden water. They dried off, donned their shorts, shirts and shoes and debated whether they should just grab a snack or a full lunch. Since it's only logical that the majority rules, the winning option was that they'd head over to the boats casual restaurant, Sidenote, for a nice full lunch.

As they walked the short distance to the restaurant, they all chatted amicably. After pulling open the thick glass doors they were greeted with a fairly cold sort of breeze, and headed over to a booth nearby. As they arranged themselves and the freezing cold leather made contact with their still damp bottoms, a somewhat built, shaggy haired boy came over to their table. Cutting their friendly banted short, the black haired boy spoke.

"Can I help you?" he asked without looking at the friendly four.

Being ready to order Freddy, Megan, Tyler and Sophie interrupter their chat and looked up at their waiter. The minute Sophie looked up, she regretted it.

"Ian?" she asked surprised and after that she regretted opening her mouth too.

"Harper?" Tyler asked, the disgust clearly evident in his voice.

"Do you guys know each other?" Megan inquired innocently. All this time Sophie had gotten a little worked up and as Megan let slip this presumably harmless question, Sophie couldn't take it anymore. With that, she stood up and after slightly shoving Ian aside she stepped out and with every step she took the tears that hadn't fallen a month ago started to slide down her cheeks.

**(A/n: D-RA-MA! And a little sort of cliffy:P PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	13. An appreciated shoulder to cry on

**Disclaimer: School of Rock isn't mine. It's yours, duh.**

**Chapter 13.**

**---fLashbacK---**

Ian Harper and Sophie were a hot item at their high school. They were really into each other, or at least it looked that way. Come junior prom night, Sophie was real excited. Ian was being a real gentleman. He had even picked her up in a limo.

At the party, they went their separate ways for a while. While dancing with some of her and Tyler's friends she saw Ian walk out suspiciously out the door. Sophie grew a bit uncomfortable inside and after waiting a second or two she excused herself and went after him.

She walked out of the stuff high school gym and lead herself down the familiar hall. She stopped dead in her tracks when she hears two very familiar voices. She listened in closely, trying to make out what they were talking about. She stepped forward, and what she say immediately crushed her fragile heart.

"Ian?" Sophie squeaked, surprising the attractive boy and making him jump apart form the recognizable red streaked, black haired girl he had been so fervently and passionately kissing.

"Ashley?" Sophie scoffed and bit her lip hard, trying to stop unwanted tears.

She looked at both of them from head to toe. Disgust, hatred, anger and sadness were all present in her gaze. She put on a brave face, even though her insides felt like stopping altogether and turned to their faces.

"Fuck you both" and with that she returned to the gym, only to be hit square in the chest by the song blaring loudly on the speakers.

_I've been waiting all day here for you babe _

_So won't you come sit and talk to me _

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always _

_I hope you know that when it's late at night _

_I hold on to my pillow tight _

_And think of how you promised me forever _

_(I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way _

_(Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say _

_Chorus _

_Get out (leave) right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone _

_'Cause I know, about her _

_And I wonder _

_How I bought all the lies _

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you was just a waste of time _

_Tell me why you're looking so confused _

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth _

_How could you ever be so cold? _

_To go behind my back and call my friend _

_Boy you must've gone and bumped your head _

_Because you left her number on your phone _

_(So now after all is said and done) _

_Maybe I'm the one to blame, but _

_(To think that you could be the one) _

_Well it didn't work out that way _

_Chorus _

_Get out (leave) right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone) _

_'Cause I know, about her (who) _

_And I wonder (why) _

_How I bought all the lies (all the lies) _

_You said that you would treat me right (you said that you) _

_But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

_I wanted you right here with me _

_But I have no choice, you've gotta leave _

_Because my heart is breaking _

_With every word I'm saying _

_Boy, I gave up everything I had _

_On something that just wouldn't last _

_But I refuse to cry _

_No tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh) _

_Get out! _

_Chorus _

_Get out (leave) right now _

_It's the end of you and me (you and me) _

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone) _

_'Cause I know, about her (who) _

_And I wonder (why) _

_How I bought all the lies (how did buy all your lies?) _

_You said that you would treat me right (you said that you) _

_But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

_Chorus_

_Get out (leave) right now _

_It's the end of you and me (hey yeah) _

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone) _

_'Cause I know, about her (who) _

_And I wonder (why) _

_How I bought all the lies _

_You said that you would treat me right (treat me right) _

_But you was just a waste of time (ooh) _

As soon as the ironic tune came to an end, Sophie stood up form her chair and leaving a confused Tyler behind she headed home.

---end fLashbacK---

She had currently stopped walking to find herself in front of her room's door. Her chest found it hard to breathe a midst the sobs and her face was dripping with salty tears. Not being strong enough to swipe her card through, seeing as her hands were dramatically shaking, she stood up against the door and slid down to the floor, her knees against her chest. Just as she sat there, she kept on crying.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Tyler filled Megan and Freddy in on Sophie's drama.

"So that prick Harper, not only cheats on my sister, but also does it with one of her best friends" recounted Tyler, speaking Ian's name with disgust once again.

"I feel like such a bitch. I really didn't know" said Megan, sorrow clearly present in her voice.

"Nah, I mean you didn't know and what are the chances that he'd be here?" said Tyler comforting Megan.

All this time Freddy was shocked. _'That prick really hurt Sophie'_ he thought. Listening to Tyler re-telling that night's events, Freddy didn't even feel his hands balling into fists and by the end he was so immersed in anger, his knuckles had turned white, a product of his fists clenching hard. Something bubbled deep inside him, it was strange, unusual, and most definitely a novelty for Freddy. It was so strong that he didn't know whether to shrug it off or worry.

He politely excused himself through clenched teeth and shoving Ian Harper out of his way hard, he left to find Sophie.

His search finally came to an end when he saw her sitting down, her knees against her chest, against her door. He approached her slowly and carefully, the sound of her hysteric sobs making him cringe inside. He didn't even know what to say, so he opted for not speaking for fear of that he might say something insensitive or worse, inappropriate. He sat down next to her, copying her position. He doubted and debated what hew as about to do. Finally, throwing caution to the wind, he put his arm around her and brought her closer, so that her head was resting against his shoulder. He said nothing, she continued to cry; her tears now dripping onto his shirt. He leant her a shoulder to cry on, and she appreciated it.


End file.
